The Byakugan's Flaw
by SaveADrumBangADrummer23
Summary: Neji realises that the byakugan is good in more ways than one. One of those ways has to do with a certain weapons' mistress that we all know and love.


**Okay, this is a request for xdestinyxforeverx, a NejiTen that she has been waiting FOREVER for me to write. So here we go!**

**If I owned Naruto, we all know what would happen. Everyone would be together already, and there would be more fantastic butt-kicking action. Oh yea. But I don't own it, so hm.**

**...**

Neji sighed as he paced in front of the tree. Tenten was late. Again.

He activated his byakugan at a rustle in the bushes. It was Tenten.

"Neji, sorry I'm late, I was-"

"Save it. You're beginning to sound like Kakashi."

She looked at the ground.

At that moment, Neji realized two things; One, he still had his byakugan activated, and two, he could see through Tenten's clothing.

His face turned so red he would have made Bob the Tomato jealous.

"I'm sorry Tenten-san! I can't train you today!" With that he sped off.

...

"That was close. I didn't know the byakugan could do that." Neji muttered to himself on his way to the Hyuuga complex.

He walked in the door- straight into Hiashi.

"What are you doing?? You're supposed to be training!"

"I'm sorry, Hiashi-sama, but-"

"No buts! Go train, and don't come back until I send for you!" He shoved Neji out the door.

Neji headed back for the training grounds.

"I'll just have to fight without the byakugan." He decided.

He reached the training grounds and, ducking behind a bush, watched Tenten train. She was moving with graceful leaps, throwing her kunai at the target and hitting the bullseye ten out of ten times.

He couldn't help himself._ Just one little peek..._ He told himself, activating his byakugan. His face turned a nice shade of crimson as he watched her flawless body twist and turn through the air.

Then... Lee walked passed his bush.

"AAAAAUGH! SHIELD MY EYES!!" Neji shouted, falling from his hiding spot with his hands over his eyes.

Lee and Tenten looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Neji-kun, what were you doing in a bush?" Lee asked, confused.

Neji stood up and, turning red, raced from the training grounds, his long hair streaming behind him.

Tenten and Lee stared after him.

"What was that?" Tenten asked.

"I do not know! I suppose that Neji-kun youthfully activated his byakugan and-" Lee stopped and his eye widdened.

"What? What is it?" Tenten asked, alarmed.

"Well, Tenten-chan, Neji-kun told me that if he activated his byakugan while focusing on a certain place, he could see through to their real body." Lee told her.

Tenten turned maroon and fainted dead away.

**WITH NEJI**

Neji leaned against a tree a ways away, breathing heavily.

"I really did not need to see what Lee looked like under his clothes." He said to himself, wiping his forehead.

"**NEJI HYUUGA**!!" Tenten bellowed. She had woken up _very_ pissed off. Neji gulped and took off again.

When he stopped to catch his breath, he found himself back at the training ground. He activated his byakugan and looked around. No Genjutsu. So he must have-

"I AM GOING TO TURN YOUR FACE INSIDE OUT!" Tenten roared from behind him. He yelped and took off, passed Lee.

"Run, youthful Neji-kun!" Lee called.

"CAN IT LEE!" He shouted. He knew Lee was the one that had told Tenten about the byakugan's flaw.

He stopped in a clearing, breath heavily and close to collapsing.

"HYA!" Tenten shouted, jumping him from behind. He let out an involuntary yell as he fell, Tenten on top of him.

"Neji Hyuuga, why the hell didn't you tell me about the byakugan?" She shouted at him. He winced.

"Because..." He muttered.

"Because why?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't want me to train with you anymore."

Tenten climbed off of Neji and looked at him. He waited to be slapped, yelled at, or deserted.

Nothing could have prepared him to what Tenten did next.

She bent down and kissed him, fully on the lips.

His eye widdened, but she didn't give him time to react more than that. She pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Neji, I love you. I always want you to train with me, I'd never choose another person." She said.

Neji smiled -not smirked- and kissed her. She kissed him back, and when they pulled away, Neji looked to the direction hjis other teammate was in and said,

"I really need to thank Lee."

**Well? How was it? I myself though it was pretty cutiful. Hope you liked it, D.**


End file.
